There is known an acoustic wave device which includes an acoustic wave filter using an acoustic wave such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) or a bulk acoustic wave (BAW), as a filter of wireless equipment or the like including a cell-phone. A chip including the acoustic wave filter is flip-chip mounted on a multilayer structure having plural layers by bumps, the peripheral portions of the chip are sealed with resin, and hence the chip is packed. Each terminal of the acoustic wave filter is electrically connected to an external terminal provided on a surface opposite to a surface on which the chip is mounted, by wiring patterns formed inside the multilayer structure. Heat generated in the acoustic wave device is emitted through a metal pattern for heat dissipation formed on the multilayer structure on which the chip is mounted, for example (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-196407).
In an acoustic wave device in which the chip including the acoustic wave filter is mounted on the multilayer structure and sealed by resin, it is desirable not to form a metal pattern on a contact portion between the multilayer structure and the resin from a viewpoint on the improvement of adhesion. Consequently, in a surface of the multilayer structure, a space which can form the metal pattern for heat dissipation is limited. On the other hand, the thinner and the longer the wiring pattern such as an inductor formed on the multilayer structure is, the larger a heat resistance becomes, whereby heat dissipation gets worse. Therefore, there is a case where the heat dissipation from the chip cannot be performed effectively, the acoustic wave device becomes a high temperature and electric power proofness gets worse.